


The pills

by Tweek__Tweak



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sonic - Freeform, hopefully good, second fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweek__Tweak/pseuds/Tweek__Tweak
Summary: Silver and blaze find tails outside in the cold one night. (ON HOLD)
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pills

Chapter 1

Silvers POV:

‘Knock knock’ 

I slowly lifted open my eyes and looked at the clock as it read 2:19 in the morning. I sat up on my bed and pulled the blanket off of me. I open my blinds to try and see if I could see anyone but to no avail with the snow pouring down outside. I slowly made my way through the house and down the stairs. I hear blaze in the other room peering her head out her door. 

“Silver, who is at the door at this hour?”

“I don’t know? Sonic maybe, he usually does weird runs at this time.”

I got down the stairs and to the door. My heart is racing wondering who it is. Could it be sonic? I hear the person knock one more time at my door. I slowly place my hand on the door handle and open the door to see tails, crying with some blood trickling down his nose, bruises all over his head and body especially his white chest fur, some cuts, and a small suitcase. He looked like he was on the verge of falling down so I picked him up and carried him over to our couch and laid him down, placing his suitcase next to him. I walked up the stairs and knocked on blaze’s door as she opened the door and looked at me confused. 

“So who is it silver?”

“It's...it’s tails. He doesn’t look so good and he is crying profusely. I was coming up to ask you to go down and help me talk to him by just comforting him. I am going to get our first aid kit to try and help his current physical state.” She simply nodded and walked down the stairs in her robe as I walked to my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit under the sink, grabbed a towel and walked back down the stairs. I walked over to the living room where tails and blaze were sitting. 

I sat down next to tails as he was still crying with blaze on the other side, rubbing his furry back. I wetted the towel and gently rubbed his nose where the blood was coming from. I also rubbed his cuts to try and keep the cuts he got from getting infected.

It genuinely hurt to hear his cries. I don’t know how sonic could let this happen to his closest and best friend, to his brother for chaos sake. I continued to rub the damp towel over his cuts and watched the towel change colors from a blue to a crimson red.

After about fifteen minutes of rubbing the towel on his cuts and him crying while blaze rubs his back, he started to calm down with the occasional sobs here and there. He looked around the house and was somewhat shocked to see that it was our house. My guess is that he made a house out with the tears falling from his eyes and he didn’t know whose house it was? It's just a guess but it’s possible that that’s what happened. He then looked at me and began to talk.

“S-sorry s-silver, b-blaze, f-for w-waking y-you u-up.”

“Save the apologies for later, right now, I need you to tell me what happened, if you can, you don’t have to right now if it gets you too emotional but promise us to tell us because we are here for you” said blaze. A few silent minutes passed and those minutes felt like hours with how awkward and weird the vibe of the room was. After a few silent minutes, tails was ready to tell us what had happened to get him into the state he was in.

“So sonic is s-sick, so the d-doctor came to o-our house and h-had to p-prescribe him these p-pills. O-one of t-the side e-effects was that he w-would be violent and have some o-outbursts. I-I thought I could handle it b-but t-tonight, h-he was scratching and b-beating me w-with a b-baseball bat. H-He then t-threw my stuff o-out the window, b-breaking some of my i-inventions. H-he threw me a s-suitcase b-but it h-hit my head. He then y-yelled to stay a-away f-from him and to never come b-back to our h-house or h-his house now. I packed my s-shoes, s-socks, g-gloves and what was l-left of my inventions.”

“Can I ask you some questions please?”

“S-sure.”

“When did he throw you out exactly?

“Around 8 or s-so, I t-think.”

“So you have been out there for over 6 hours?”

“I-I guess I-I have.”

“Silver, turn the fireplace on and get a blanket.” I simply nod and run to turn on the fireplace and get the most comfortable blanket in the house, which was my blanket but I didn’t mind that much, especially if tails needed it more than me. I ran over to tails and placed the blanket around him. I also placed some pillows underneath his head. No wonder he was about to fall when I saw him, he was freezing and his legs would collapse.

“T-thank y-you f-for everything b-but I d-don’t w-want to bother you t-two anymore. I-I t-think I’ll h-head out” tails said while trying to get up but blaze gently put him back down on the couch.

“You're not going anywhere, especially in this type of weather and in your condition, you could possibly die if you did. And you're not a bother to us, we are happy to have you, not in this condition though, it hurts to see you like this, but you're always welcome here.”

“S-sorry f-for being i-in t-this condition, and waking you up.”

“You don’t need to apologize about that or waking us up early in the morning. It was an emergency so it was justified.” He let out a big yawn while swishing his tails around.

“Someone sounds tired, why don’t you rest up and if you need anything, we will be upstairs, ok?”

“C-Can you stay d-down here w-with me?”

“Of course tails, I just need to get a few things first and then I’ll be back down, ok tails?”

“Y-you s-seem so motherly f-for a 14 y-year old.” 

“Thank you tails, as a princess in my dimension, I had to grow up fast, like sonic but for different reasons.” 

“Hey tails, Can we chat tomorrow, it is early and I want to sleep but I promise to take you out tomorrow to have some fun.”

“Y-you p-promise?”

“I promise.” I got up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs and into my room. I plopped on my bed after I got a new blanket because tails was using my original blanket. This one was orange instead of purple but it still worked as a blanket, it just wasn’t as soft as mine. I look at the clock to see that it read 2:57 pm. It was really early and I debated just staying up but quickly dismissed it because I would probably be cranky and that is not what tails needs, a cranky me.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, closing my eyes, pulling my blankets closer to me and turning my pillow over to the cooler side. Today is a weird day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sonics POV:

“What is the matter with me, I know the pills will make me angry but I didn’t think I would just send tails off like that. ‘Cough cough’ I wish I could go back in time and not get sick but that is stupid for me to be able to handle ridiculous situations but not a special cold.”

‘You liked the aggression, didn’t you. You never felt so powerful and dominant towards our foxy friend. He looked so scared and helpless, it made you feel good.’

“It didn’t, It felt disgusting to hurt him like that.”

‘It did because I said it did. You have no control and no say in how you feel and how you don’t feel. I will do anything and everything to keep you from losing this beautiful power.”

“This is not a beautiful power, this is disgusting and you made me hurt my best friend and brother. You will not get away with this, I will take you down.”

‘How can the likes of you take me down, everyone will think that it’s you who is doing it, not me. Whatever I make you do, you will be punished, not me because I am in your head.’ I must genuinely look insane, talking with nothing to the naked eye but I know that I can hear him. No one but me can hear him. 

Every time I close my eyes, I can hear his screams of pain and see the face he had as I beat him. It haunts me every second that I was the one who hurt him, not egg an, not shadow, even though he has a thing for him, clearly. He would beat up anyone in his path, except me, but won’t fight tails. I wish I could go back to the moment I laid a hand on him. I have to make it up. 

‘Cough, cough.’

After I get better from this sickness. Now, I just need to sleep and hope the voices will go away. I will have to try, even though I am alone for the first time in a while, all because I messed up with tails and I don’t think I can get over that. I don’t think I will ever forgive myself. I will make up with him soon, but for now, I go to sleep.

End of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails has a nightmare and needs extra help while sonic deals with the voice.

The pills

Chapter 2

Sonic’s POV:

‘Get up sonic, it’s time to create some chaos.’

“I don’t want to create chaos or get up, it’s 4 in the Morning and I’m sick, I need to rest.”

‘You do not get a choice, sonic, I am inside your head and I get to decide when we get up, what we eat, and when we create chaos and I say we create chaos now.’

“What kind of chaos anyways, I'm just curious, I do not want to do it.”

‘You're lying, you know you want to. You are to see Amy today and when her back is turned, you burn her house down.’

“No, I will not. She is my friend and I don’t hurt my friends or their property.”

‘What about tails? He was hurt by you last night and you didn’t back down.’

“No, I backed down and you almost threw me off a cliff, I did it to survive your stupid voice thing.”

‘Exactly, you burn her house down, for survival.’

“How will I explain what happened to everyone. How will I face Amy? How will I get away with it?”

‘Simple, get your lighter (Shadow left it behind when he was last over at Sonic's house) and bring it to Amy’s house. Ask where her upstairs bathroom is, then go into her bedroom and throw the lighter onto her bed and watch the flames overtake her house.’

“You're insane, you're crazy, I’m not doing that, I would go to jail.”

‘No you wouldn’t, you are to print out an egg man sticker and place it onto the lighter. She would think egg man did it and you just have to act like it was him.’

“First off why don’t we just throw shadow under the bus instead of eggman and two, what is wrong with you?”

‘Nothing is wrong with me, something is wrong with you. I have my ways to get you to do what I want. I can end your life if I feel so inclined or make you suffer, or hurt tails some more because I know how sad and distraught you looked. It was incredible, wasn’t it?’

“No it wasn’t, I cried and beat myself up because of it, because of you. I will not not do anything else you say.”

‘Alright then, fine I’ll back off.’

“Really, you will?”

‘No, it’s too fun to see you so miserable. So I'll make a deal with you though, you seem reasonable to me.’

“What kind of deal?”

‘Simple, you don’t want to burn Amy’s house down and be a buzzkill, so be it. So my deal is you don’t have to burn Amy’s house down, you would just have to…...burn your own house down.’

“I can’t do that, tails lives with me.”

‘Lived with, he doesn’t anymore, after last night.’

“Where is he then?”

‘I presume with someone else, like shadow or silver or knuckles. So back to the deal, which house will you be burning today?’

“Neither, and that is my final answer.”

‘So you want to make it hard for yourself? So be it.’ I went back to sleep or I tried when I felt something smack my face. I looked to see that the bat I used to beat tails was now beating me. I looked down to see my hand holding the bat, confusing me until I realized he was beating me with my own hands. The bat swung again and smacked my face yet again, knocking a tooth out and leaving a pretty big bruise on the side of my left cheek.

“Ow, that Really hurt.”

‘ARE YOU READY TO LISTEN TO ME OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT SOME MORE SENSE INTO YOU?’

“I’m ready.”

‘Good, now which house will it be?’

“Amy’s.”

‘Good, now go back to sleep, you have a big day of burning Amy’s house down ahead of you.’

“Fine, Goodnight, voice.”

‘Night sonic, enjoy the peace while it lasts.’

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Silver’s POV:

“NOOOOOOOOO, STOP, SONIC, HELP ME, PLEASE SONIC, STOP THEM, PLEASE.” I immediately jolted up and ran downstairs to see tails violently shaking with blaze trying all she can to try and help him calm down. I walk by blaze and help her to try and wake tails up to no avail.

“Sonic, sonic…” At least he seems to be calming down but I still think we need to wake him up.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” My ears are definitely bleeding after that screech. He sat up from the couch and looked around our house, looking very confused. He then looked at blaze and I, and started to bawl his little eyes out. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to cry for him.

“Hey bud, we heard you screaming and got concerned, so if you can, we would like to talk to you about your nightmare bud” I said. He continued to cry but would occasionally look up at blaze and I. He wrapped his two fluffy tails around his body to try and shield him from reality. 

“It’s ok tails, we’re here for you. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine, I just know, talking about it helps me when I’m feeling down or have a nightmare” said blaze. He still didn’t respond but continued to cry.

“If you want, we can call Shadow and get him here to talk to you, would you like Shadow to talk to you?” He slowly opened his body up from his tails and looked around yet again. He didn’t say anything but he nodded yes, signifying he wanted shadow to come. I walked over to the other room and pulled out my phone. I dialed up Shadow and pressed the call button.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Nothing yet.

Ring Ring

“Hello” Shadow said but it sounded more like a question.

“Hey Shadow it’s silver, I need you to come over ASAP.”

“Why, it’s 4:28 in the morning, why would I come over?”

“Well it’s about tails, we found him outside last night, beaten and battered, apparently by sonic, so we brought him inside and cleaned his wounds. After that he explained everything that happened and then I went upstairs to sleep while tails and blaze slept on the couches. About 15 minutes ago, he was screaming and shaking violently because of a nightmare. He is now crying and wrapped his tails’ around himself. He is just on our couch.”

“I’ll be over shortly” Shadow said as he hung up the phone with urgency. I never actually knew Shadow had a thing for tails until I heard he reminds him of a girl named Maria or Martha or something like that. I put my phone away and walked back to the room to see tails still hiding and blaze still trying to uncurl tails.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock at the door, which I presume is shadow. I walked over to the door to see that it was indeed, shadow. I let him in as he sternly walked over to the couch where tails. He took a seat next to him and whispered something into his ear which was able to make him uncurl himself but I couldn’t hear what he actually said.

“Are you ready to tell us about your nightmare or do you need more time” asked shadow.

“N-no, I-I’m ready.” I am still shocked to see tails, the sweet and naive kid, with shadow like he was sonic. Shadow is just as good as sonic with him.

“It’s ok if you need more time, I do want you to tell us about thought.”

“S-so w-what h-happened w-was

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The dream (Tails POV):

They were close, they were catching up to me. How are they so fast? I can’t let these bullies catch me. But that is what exactly happened. The biggest one pushed me down while the other two were kicking and punching me. 

“SONIC, SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE HELP, PLEASE” I screamed as loud as I could.

“Yeah, continue to scream, we like it when you scream” the biggest one said.

“HELP, SONIC, PLEASE HELP ME.” I continued feeling the beating when I felt some wind pass me by. I look up to finally see sonic. I wanted to tell him but the bullies held my mouth shut.

“Get off him, I want a turn.” I was shocked to hear sonic, my big brother and best friend, just said he wanted a turn to bully me. I tried my best to hold in the tears but after what sonic said, I couldn’t hold the tears in and began to cry.

“I have always liked it when you cry, it gives me a satisfaction of no other. So continue to cry because I want to be satisfied some more.”

“Sonic…...sonic?” I looked up at him as I was met with a punch to the face. He then threw another punche, and then another, one after the other. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“Yes, scream some more, the tears, the screams are fueling me. I love it, scream some more.” I continued to scream and cry while Sonic continued to punch me into oblivion. I didn’t want to face him but I had to, I had to bring myself to look directly at him. I did look up but I still couldn’t talk to him.

“Night night tails” sonic said as he punched tails awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Back to the present(silver’s POV):

“A-and t-that’s w-what h-happened.”

“Oh tails, I’m so sorry, that had to be scary” Shadow said.

“I-It w-was, I-I t-thought h-he w-would k-kill m-me.”

“Don’t worry tails, he won’t kill you, he won’t do something that bad.”

“O-ok, i-if y-you s-say s-so.”

“I want you to get some more sleep, blaze, silver, and I will be right here if anything happens so don’t worry.”

“O-ok.” Tails was able to fall asleep I think, or he just closed his eyes. Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him but away from tails. 

“Why did sonic do this? This is not like him to harm tails.” 

“I think it’s because of some pills he’s taking. He is or was sick and had to take these pills and I think hallucinations or voices were a side effect of the pills. I didn’t know until tails told me a few hours ago.”

“Alright. I want to be with him until he gets better and until we find out more about those pills because they don’t seem right. Now I can take him back to my house or I can stay here, what would you prefer?”

“You can stay here then because I want her to stay close to tails. We have a spare bedroom for you if you want. We were going to put tails into it but we were going to wait due to the condition he was in. I didn’t want to move him too much.”

“I will take it only if tails will sleep in the bed, I want to be close to him.”

“That’s fine, I can get it ready for you right now but tails will not be in there this morning from his injuries he sustained from sonic.”

“Then I ask that you wait to set it up until the afternoon. I will just sleep next to tails then.”

“On the floor?”

“I guess so. It’s just one night and at least I will be close to him.”

“Alright, see you in the morning, night.”

“It’s already morning so morning, not night.”

“I’m just tired ok?”

“Your fine, I just needed to correct you because I can.”

“Whatever, morning then, see you later.” I slowly make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I gradually get into my bed and place my blanket over myself to keep me warm from the snow storm outside. I slowly close my eyes into darkness as I finally fall asleep which I desperately need. Hopefully today will be better than it started out as. If it doesn’t, we have a very long road ahead of us. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Shadows POV:

I slowly lie down on the uncomfortable floor until I realize that I need a blanket. I get up and make my way upstairs into silver’s room. I know he’s done a lot and needs sleep but I want a blanket so.

“Hey silver where’s a spare blanket?”

“In the bathroom, second cabinet.”

“Thanks silver.”

“Yep.” I closed silver’s door quietly and walked into the bathroom to grab a spare blanket. It was a red blanket which was fine, it’s still a blanket. I walked back downstairs and placed the blanket over myself. I placed one of the pillows blaze gave me under my head as I laid my heavy head onto the pillow. I slowly drifted off, away into sleep which is something I feel like I need.

I hope the rest of the day goes by smoothly and stress free, relatively stress free or we all have a long day ahead of us which is not good.

End of chapter 2


End file.
